


The 'taking' of Persephone

by DrowningDutchman



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, F/M, Sad, moved to other account, some Fluff later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningDutchman/pseuds/DrowningDutchman
Summary: Persephone asked Hades to pick her up to go to work for one time.The fates apparently decided to help our little flower baby for once.Hades tries to help her in a way he thinks will help.





	1. "taken"

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly, it's grandma.  
> My first language isn't english. I wrote this in a pretty short time and I asked Word to check my grammar.  
> heads up, it may be rough, but I love you all my fandom grandchildren.
> 
> Moved from a shared account to mine.

Persephone had asked him to pick her up. He didn’t know why, she always arrived at work on her own, but he really didn’t mind. It was a nice distraction from the relationship he knew was going nowhere. Minthe didn’t even stay at his place anymore and it was just, appearances. He needed a distraction and Persephone was the perfect distraction for him. He, however, would never admit that to himself. The drive up to Olympus was never something he was excited about, mainly because everytime he went there he would be ridiculed back to the underworld. He didn’t mind for Persephone, there was a lot of things he wouldn’t mind doing for her. He shook his head at that thought to try and clear his mind, he needed to get his shit together. Get his shit together and right now, keep his eyes on the road.

 

It was quite a drive to her place, but the whole way he couldn’t shake thoughts of that  first drive bringing her home. Well, her driving, which he was right about having felt like a bad idea. He sighed to himself, replaying that whole drive in his head. As he pulled up to the spot where she had been dropped off that day, the only thing replaying in his mind over and over was when they were moving ever so close. If the fates had even slightly favoured him he would have had that moment, but he was sure if they had had that moment everything would have gone much worse than it already has. That, he blamed on Artemis though, at least he blamed her for it superficially. Hades shouldn’t be feeling nervous about picking up a  _friend_  to go to work together, he was the one acting like a teenager. He wanted to bash his head to the steering wheel if only to get these thoughts out of his head, she was going to be a maiden and he’d already very not subtly told her he wouldn’t be okay dealing with that. He had fucked this up before it even began.

 

Hades didn’t know how long he’d been sitting in the car in front of the house, moping to himself about this or that, before suddenly the door swung open. He heard Persephone loudly declaring she was going to work. Did she see him just sitting there in his car? He hadn’t sent her a message he was there yet, which wholly was his own fault. What he saw next however sent him into a rage and before he knew it he was out of his car. Apollo came out after her, offering to give her a ride, grabbing her arm. Blocking her from leaving, shouting at her like she wasn’t the perfect girl she was. She was getting angry, at least he assumed this. Persephone looked mortified, scared for what would happen to her if she couldn’t...get away. Before Hades knew it he had closed the distance between his car and the scene unfolding. He was angry, he was fully in a state to just strangle him here and now, however that would surely just ruin him more than it would Apollo.

 

“Don’t you dare.” He was seething. He didn’t even notice grabbing Apollo by the collar.  He wanted to say so many things to this little sun god he didn’t allow near him for good reasons. Things ranging from ‘Don’t you see she wants to be as far away from you as possible.’ and how lucky he was that he wasn’t being strangled in this exact moment.

 

Persephone has at this point taken refuge against Hades, hugging him tight, which really was the only reason he wasn’t squeezing the life out of this purple fucker, Helios could easily pick up his duties, nothing important would be lost. However, he couldn’t bring himself to do it, not in front of Persephone.

 

Apollo smirked that awful smirk the kid never seemed to whipe off of his smug little face. Staring up in Hades face. “Nothing happened. She was just acting out.” Apollo tried to argue.

 

Hades didn’t believe a word of it. He knew he was being scummy. Not even just from seeing the whole interaction, but from the way persephone squeezed him. She gripped him tighter as if to get away further from Apollo. He knew her, he thought. He knew she wouldn’t just act out. He knew he was lieing, he had to be. Persephone was perfect.

 

“Persephone, get in the car. We have to leave for work.” Hades felt Persephone not and scramble over to the car. It wasn’t a scared scramble, she just was desperate to get away from this man. How has she not yet just, kicked him in the balls? Hades quickly shook that thought as he was still angrily staring down into Apollo’s eyes. Only when he heard the car door shut, he let go of the guy.

 

“If I see you get anywhere near her again, you will make your first and last trip down the Styx and you will be swimming.” He growled through his teeth, jabbing a finger into the guy’s chest. He tried to calm himself down , which really wasn’t working. He turned on his heel and went of to the car and he could swear that just as he turned around he could see Persephone glare daggers at Apollo. If looks could kill Apollo would have been up and down the Styx many times in just a couple of minutes at this point. Hades got in the car and when he noticed Apollo was still staring at them, he drove off and didn’t look back.

 

It was a silent ride for a while. Persephone sitting next to him in the car, playing with a piece of fabric in her hands which probably was a nervous habit, calmed  him down as wall. Having her close to him calmed him down anyways. As they drove into the underworld after a while and made their way through the checkpoint, he decided now was the time to ask what was going on. He couldn’t take the silence. He wanted to hear her voice, hear that she wasn’t okay, hear that she wasn’t hurt.

 

“Kore?” Persephone suddenly looked up at her old name. He had the feeling that it was a wonder he was getting away with calling her Kore. She smiled with that normal sweet adorable smile that looked so good on her...He really needed to get his shit together. He really wanted to just ask her what that was about, He really wanted to be able to help her if she was in trouble. He really didn’t want to see her in a bad relationship, she shouldn’t make the same mistakes he did.

 

“Yes?” She just looked at him, the look in her eyes melted him. He really was a mess around her. She just wouldn’t ever get out of his mind, maybe it was just supposed to go this way.

 

“What was that about?” As soon as the question was out, she looked away. He didn’t want to hurt her.  “Sorry, I shouldn’t pry. We’re nearly at the tower…”

 

He was surprised however as suddenly he heard a sound he heard quite often. Persephone was sitting next to him. Crying.  He looked over to her and made an executive decision. Instead of driving her to the tower he drove her to his house.

 

“You need to take some time. I’ll vouch for why you’re not at work.” Persephone looked over at him and nervously fiddled with that piece of fabric.

 

“It’s not fair if I don’t work.”

 

“You have a very good reason.” He pulled into his garage. “I would offer you to play with Cerberus, but he’s working himself...Guarding the gates and such, making sure no one gets out again.”  Hades got out and opened the door for her.

 

Persephone looked up at him as he told her Cerberus wasn’t available to play with her, out of all the things she could do, she smiled at him. Through the tears. His heart  broke in two at the genuine smile crossing her face, making her eyes smile too. She looked broken though. Like something deep down was weighing her down hard. She cried a lot. He didn’t want to see her cry anymore. Without another word Hades took out his phone and called Hecate. He knew he was supposed to call Minthe about not coming in to the office for a day, but he had a feeling she wasn’t going to be happy.

 

“Hey boss, you’re not calling your dear assistant.” He could hear the stupid smile on Hecate’s face. “Is this a matter that she can not handle?”

 

“Something like that, I’m not coming in today. I have a good reason I just…” He looked at Persephone sill crying silently and lead her inside to the house. “I just can’t explain it right now. Also, Persephone isn’t coming in either. I know her reason and no it’s not that.”

 

“That’s why you called me. I get it, I’ll take care of it.” He heard an even worse grin, He was going to catch something from Minthe at this pace...if not because Hecate was trying to rile her up, it would be because she heard he was helping Persephone. Gods what could anyone have against this girl? She’s...perfect. Everything about her from the way she makes him feel, to the way she smiles with her whole being, to her fragile frame and everything about her.

 

He walked her over to the sofa to sit her down and brought her some coffee a bit later. He sat down with her and smiled at her as she sipped her coffee. He could see she really didn’t like coffee that  much, the little scrunch of her nose gave it away. She looked at him and smiled at him, the smile was genuine, yet the tears didn’t stop. He felt so bad for her.

 

“Do you want to talk? Either about what happened, or whatever has you so upset?” He looked at her setting down the cup and just going to sit closer to him, when suddenly she just grabbed and held him close

 

“It’s been very rough living on O lympus...I don’t think I can handle it” She cried into his shoulders. He put his arms around her to comfort her and the whole time sitting there he hated himself for feeling so happy to have her this close. He felt guilty for liking the feeling of her close to him. He felt guilty for being even slightly happy to see her, when she is crying her eyes out.

 

“Kore, you can do it. If anyone can survive that place, it’s you.”She just gripped him tighter at his declaration.

 

“How can you say that when I’ve already gone and ruined my future?” She pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. He saw the desperation within them. He saw the fear. He saw that melancholy that attracted him to her to begin with, but this time it was different.

 

“You’re young, you have so much time left to go, you haven’t ruined your life. Whatever anyone says, whatever happened.” He saw her eyes shift ever so slightly, slightly avoiding his gaze like she wanted to say something, but could not quite find the right words.

 

“Hades, I’m going to lose my scholarship…Hestia already took that coat over that picture of us. I am going to lose my future all because…” She stopped suddenly, as if something was holding her back. Hades however, wasn’t stupid. That’s where all the pain came from. That’s why she was so sad, even more so than normal lately. He held her close and sighed.

 

“Persephone, This is serious. I need a direct answer. Did Apollo do this to you?” She looked at him and just slowly nodded, like she couldn’t get the words out of her throat, like her voice just wasn’t working. It may have been the tears, it may have been something else. Hades didn’t know exactly how to handle this information, but he knew he needed to do something.

 

“Persephone...You’re not going back to Olympus.”


	2. temporary solution, permanent problem

It had been a hectic couple of days. Hades had made an executive decision on Persephone’s behalf. He was torn between forcing her to stay here with him and letting her lead her own life, but that thought was quickly waived as he couldn’t in good conscience let Persephone go back. He would then be responsible for letting everything that would happen next, happen. At first, she disagreed. She had said she couldn’t just disappear, she had studies, Artemis would worry, her mother would find out and then everything would come crashing down even faster than it already had. She did not mention it, but Hades knew deep down she was terrified to figure out what would happen if by some chance Apollo figured out where she was. She, however, never made a single move to leave. Hades told her he would personally make sure Apollo would not come anywhere close to her. He assured her that no matter how worried Artemis got, how much her mom wanted her to come back to earth, she was safest in the underworld. Hades didn’t want her to be isolated though. He assured her that she could talk to Hecate, because they could trust her to not go to anyone. He assured her she could send letters. He assured her she could play with the dogs all she wanted and for some reason she seemed to be happiest at that proposal. Hades thought she would be safest if no one knew where she was, at least for a while. He was surprised that she accepted this as easily as she did. The only thing that made sense to him was to keep her in the underworld as it was the furthest away from Olympus he could get her.

So that’s where they were, that was their situation. He went to work, left Persephone at home with the dogs and to do whatever she wanted. Every day Persephone seemed to be happier and happier. She smiled more, which looked much nicer on her than the tears. The next step was to think of a long-term plan. This solution of keeping her away from Olympus was temporary at best. He wanted to make sure it didn’t have to last forever. She needed to have her own life. She needed to start up her own life, she shouldn’t be relying on him. She likely doesn’t want to be here for that long, he’s happy enough that she’s safe now.

In the couple of days that had passed, Minthe had attempted to come over. Probably for a quick one, which he really wasn’t in the mood for. He didn’t let her in. She really didn’t like him denying her access to his house. He needed to make sure no one who would gossip would know Persephone was in his house. Only Hecate knew at this point. She hadn’t pried as to exactly why and just accepted that he had a good reason. Persephone enjoyed her company whenever she came over, yet Persephone herself had elected to not send any letters. She explained that Hermes would let something slip, it wouldn’t be on purpose, but it would happen. She really was smarter than him at some moments. He was glad he had her helping him to think of the best ways to keep her safe for now. He had been very quick to come up with this plan and really hadn’t thought it out too much. She really did bring out the best in him.

Hades one day, before she’d been with him a week, went into the living room to see Persephone huddled on the couch scratching Big John’s head. She was looking at her phone, which Hades could hear buzzing from across the room and it wouldn’t stop. She was staring at it and even from across the room Hades could tell who was blowing up her phone. He noticed she put it on the table and just huddled closer to Big John, desperate for it to stop. Big John was very good for comforting, he was big and fluffy, so he was great for this purpose. Her phone was still going off like crazy. It just wasn’t stopping, but there was never a call.

“I don’t mean to pry, but why don’t you just block his number?” Hades sat down across from her and looked at her questioningly. He saw the gears in her head turn as she made a bit of a face. All those small faces she made, made him feel better.

“How did you…How could you know it’s…” She sniffled a bit, still fervently petting Big John and holding him against her. He really was getting jealous of this dog too. He wanted to be the one to hold her like that, to comfort her.

“Just a hunch.” He smiled a small smile at her. “If you unlock your phone for me, I can block him for you if you’d rather have that.” She smiled at this. She smiled at  _him_  through her sniffles and handed him her phone after she unlocked it.

“I just. Don’t know how. I didn’t know I could.” She said this so hesitantly it broke his heart. It made him feel so bad for her. He really felt for the girl. He took her phone and before he caught too much of a glance of the probably awful messages blowing up her phone, he blocked him. With that, the buzzing stopped. The sigh of relief coming from Persephone as the buzzing stopped was like a breath of life to him.

“There you go. He can’t reach you anymore.” He handed the phone back to her and as he looked at her, something had changed about her. The tears staining her face, they were tears of joy. She seemed so happy, just by this small gesture, just by this small thing he did for her. She looked like she at least got one aspect of her life back. He loved that look, he wished he could see it more.

“5% scoundrel.” She said through happy sobs and tears. He smiled and chuckled a little bit that she was still keeping track of his ‘scoundrel percentage’ for him. He first thought it was a one of joke she made, but every time she brought it up he felt a twinge of something. He never knew exactly what. She really was becoming her main reason to keep going.

 

* * *

 

After about a week of Persephone being at his place his workload started increasing. He chalked this up to Ares starting a new war or some natural disaster. He didn’t think about it too much. He had other things to think about. Persephone had spent sometimes making flower crowns for all the dogs to match their personalities. He could honestly listen to her talk about why certain flowers matched certain dogs more. Just listening to her made him feel better about everything. He hated that he couldn’t have more time with her. He hated that he at least once already left before she woke up and came back home after she already went to bed. It shouldn’t have bothered him, he still had Minthe. This was going to likely be the next day he wouldn’t make it back home before Persephone had already fallen asleep. He was thinking about the long-term plan however and he didn’t hear Hecate coming into his office.

“Greetings, we need to talk.” Hecate closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk. “Because I now want to know why you’re helping Persephone, why she’s in your house and yet you’re still with Minthe.”

“Since when do you take an interest in my love life?” He pulled up an eyebrow and looked at her again. It was weird for Hecate to care about his personal life, she never had before, why start now? “But those two have nothing to do with each other.”

“Then I must have misinformed myself over what this is about. So, enlighten me.” She sat down with her normal static vibe spreading all through the room.

“First, you inform me about what you thought this was about. I want to know how  _you_  misinformed yourself about something.” This was bound to be interesting.

“Oh, I assumed you learned why she ended up in Tartarus when she first got here.” Hades glared at her, he had honestly forgotten to ask Persephone what that was about. He would have, but he forgot and then this whole mess happened. He hadn’t even thought of it after he heard.

“No, I forgot to ask. With everything that happened I didn’t feel it appropriate to.” Hades was now even more intrigued as Hecate’s face lit up like she heard some of the juiciest gossip. “Hecate, you better tell me. I am not in the mood for games.”  
  
“Oh, she asked your dear assistant where to go because she needed to meet you. Guess where she was told you would be.” At this declaration Hades’ world fell from under him. Was everyone trying to ruin this girl’s life? First Aphrodite and Eros, then Apollo, now Minthe? Why would someone so great be such a target. She had never done anything wrong in her life. He could feel himself getting angry again. She wasn’t even safe with him. He stood up from his chair and was promptly followed by Hecate. She enjoyed a show.

“Tell me Hecate, has Minthe’s shift ended yet?” He kept walking, determined to get rid of the one thing he could control. He could  _actually_  help with one single thing directly and he was not about to let Persephone down like everyone else in her life already had.

“Not yet, if you’re lucky she’s still down at her desk.” Hecate followed him closely. She seemed like she’d been waiting for something like this to happen. “Are you going to tell me why Persephone is out of commission then?”

“No, I won’t disclose that. Not here, not now I can actually do something to help her.” As they went down in the elevator, Hades’ temper only heightened. He should have seen this; how could he have overlooked this. In hindsight it was obvious, why was he so fucking oblivious? He would have had Hecate curse him, but he was too determined to remove one factor of harm from Persephone’s life.

As Hades walked over to Minthe’s desk with Hecate close behind, he suddenly had a kiss pressed against his lips. He hadn’t even noticed Minthe coming over to him.

“Minthe, now is really not the time.” He pretty much spat out the words, he wanted to sound civil, but he couldn’t. He really couldn’t manage to keep his anger subsided anymore.  
  
“What’s wrong big boss man? Something crawl up there and being annoying?” She chuckled at him. Hades didn’t care about anything anymore. Nothing she said could make up for nearly getting an innocent girl killed.

“Minthe, you’re fired. I expect you to pack all of your shit by the end of your shift. Also, we’re through. You’ve crossed a line you really can’t fucking come back from.” He saw so many emotions flash over Minthe’s face, mostly rage and confusion took the forefront.

“WHAT? You can’t just do that! What reason do you even have?!” She looked at him, he saw the worry in her eyes, probably worried that she was found out. She was. He wasn’t dealing with her any longer than he had to. No beating around the bush when she could have gotten someone killed.

“What do you think about the fact that you nearly got Persephone killed! I think that’s a pretty good reason to make you have a gracious exit right through my office window, so you’re getting lucky even.” He really would have tossed her out of the window if he could have gotten away with that. He knew Persephone would disapprove of killing her. He had to think about her now, she had more problems than awful employees.

“Did that fucking pink bimbo tell you this? Because that’s a fucking lie.” He knew she was lying. Hecate had no stakes in this game.

“Actually, Hecate told me. So, it came from a very trusted source. Again, you have until the end of your shift to clear your shit.” He saw that she was starting to get defeated grasping at straws.

“Good thing she’s fucking disappeared off the face of the earth then. Have fucking fun wanking it to the idea of this big titty bimbo.” She huffed and went to angrily clear her desk.

“Hecate, Persephone disappeared?” He looked over at Hecate and went to walk with her just to find a place where they could manage to talk about this without anyone overhearing.

“Oh yes. It’s big news on Olympus. Demeter has gone mad. I mean, have you not noticed the increased work load?”


	3. High running emotions

Hades was quite irritated that he had had less time than he thought he would have. He shouldn’t do anything too rash right now.  He had to not let on that she was with him. She was safe and that was important. He went into the hose to find Persephone carrying a furious cordon bleu under her arm. Cordon bleu was wearing a little flower crown and Persephone was laughing happily to herself.

“Hades!" She put Cordon Bleu down and ran up to him to hug him.

This was nothing Hades had expected to come home to. The fact that he’d just broken up with his semi-long-term girlfriend only just hit him. It was necessary, she nearly got Persephone killed. He leaned into the hug and smiled. Her hugs felt nice. She was getting more and more comfortable again and he noticed that in her. Every single day, she looked better. He loved this girl. She smiled at him, completely at rest in his arms. She slowly moved her hands up to his face and touched his cheeks and his nose. Reminiscent of the first night when he’d taken her home. He’d stopped her at the time, she was drunk, now she was doing it sober. He felt that same tranquillity he felt when she’d done that the first time. He had no idea how to react to this. She reached up a little bit still smiling. He reacted by slowly leaning closer to her. This kept on for a while until their eyes closed and their lips met. It was indescribable. Hades felt sparks, he felt her against him and it was everything he’d imagined and more. In this moment he was happy, maybe truly happy for the first time ever, but he wished for it to never end. He wasn’t this lucky, but when he opened his eyes again Persephone had flowers in her hair.

“Well, that’s a nice welcome…What did I do to deserve that?” Hades couldn’t stop smiling. He didn’t want to stop smiling.

“Sorry, I know you’re with, it’s my fault.” She suddenly looked so worried. “It’s jus t that you helped me, and I thought…”

“Sweetness. I’m not with her anymore. As of today. Hecate told me she was the reason you were in Tartarus…You could have died, that was unforgiveable. Then she called you some more awful things. You don’t deserve that, you deserve so much better.” His words didn’t seem to soothe her. She just looked at him worried.

“I didn’t want to break you two up. That wasn’t my intention at all…” She looked so worried, but Hades just stroked her cheek and smiled.

“Sweetness, she did this to herself when she sent you to Tartarus. You didn’t do anything wrong, you’re perfect.” He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. He never thought they’d end up like this. He’d already written that off as a childish fantasy, but maybe it wasn’t. Just maybe, there was something there, something he had overlooked because he was too worried he’d hurt her.

 

In the week after, as he knew Persephone officially missing on Olympus and everything continued, he talked with Persephone a lot. Of course, he told her she was officially considered missing at this point, she didn’t want to leave. After the kiss he really wasn’t sure of anything anymore. All Hades knew is that he wanted to feel that feeling as much as he could. To him, it felt like he could live off of that feeling and that feeling alone. He was still surprised that she could return that feeling. She never answered the question of why he deserved such a welcome, but he didn’t mind. He just hoped she didn’t feel obligated to give him ‘favours’ for helping her. She shouldn’t feel obligated to do that with him. She had ensured him that wasn’t the reason, ensured him that she’d also actually had these feelings since the day they officially me. He really couldn’t believe her. There was a chance he had just been completely oblivious to all kinds of signs that this was the truth, but she was young and could probably get anyone she wanted, anyone who wasn’t as much of a mess as her, anyone who wasn’t about two thousand years her senior. The maidenhood had stopped bothering him, he just wanted her, he didn’t need the physical. He really just wanted her company, she made him feel less broken. Vows or not, she was amazing. He wanted to talk to her more and just be in her company. She made him feel happy, the happiest he’d ever been in his 2000 years, maybe the only time he’s been truly happy. Her smile made him feel good about himself. The flowers she sprinkled around the house made his life much less drab. The dogs loved her. He was in love. He was a complete shambling mess for this girl. He didn’t know if this was a normal thing to feel, but even if it wasn’t, it felt good. It felt too good to go without.

His thoughts while looking at Persephone play with Cerberus were interrupted by the doorbell. Without a word he made his way over to the door and was surprised to be greeted with Hermes’ face pressed against the window of his entrance hall. Great, now he had to clean the window from all the Hermes breath on it.  He sighed to himself and opened a door.

“What do you want? If this is a message from…anyone, you can tell them to just call me instead.” He was mainly annoyed that he was interrupted in his thoughts and in his time with Persephone.

“They could, but the council has been called and Zeus has requested your presence as well.” As he stopped talking, he let out a long deep sigh and started hopping from one foot to the other. “So, yeah man. Everyone’s waiting.”

“What?! They’re already convened? Wait, Zeus forgot I am not part of the council, again didn’t he?” He sighed at the furious nodding coming from Hermes at this point. “Okay, I’ll get ready. You just, go ahead and tell them I am on my way.”

Before Hades had even finished his sentence, Hermes was already gone. He went back to Persephone who decided ambushing him as soon as he came through the door back into the living room was a good idea. Hades agreed. As their lips met it didn’t feel any different to him than the first time. He put her down and she smiled up at him. Cerberus glared at him, which probably was because Persephone decided to give him some attention instead of going on with the head scratches she was giving him. Hades was for now unable to stop smiling. He loved her.

“You’re nice when you smile.” Persephone told him, smiling. That smile could brighten any of his days. Any bad day could be brightened by that radiant smile of hers.

“I have to go for a bit. There is a council meeting and I was asked to join them too.” He didn’t want to move from the embrace. He didn’t even try to move, but she let go.

“Meeting? What is it about?” She smiled and was still holding his hands at this point. Hades really couldn’t stop smiling.

“well, I presume it’s about you. You’re missing remember?” He smiled, and Persephone grinned up at him.

“I forgot for a bit. Are you going to tell them?” she held his hands and swayed them a little bit.

“Well, Apollo is on the council, so if I can avoid it I’m not telling them. I also haven’t yet decided on a way you keep you safe without keeping you here. I’ll be back in a little while.” He smiled and let go of her hands.

“Good luck… I could make dinner if you want…” She smiled brightly again. Hades chuckled and looked into her eyes. She’s sweet, she’s beautiful, she’s perfect. Those eyes could probably revive the dead.

“That would be nice, you’re a good cook.” He saw her eyes light up at that statement and she happily went off to play with Cerberus again. With a small ‘bye’ from Persephone as she walked off he went to his car.

The drive up to Olympus was boring as ever. Not even the idea of having to face all the others on an issue he was technically responsible for. Facing Demeter now he was so close to an actual relationship with her daughter. Facing Hera who had seemingly decided to be against him because he let slip he thought Persephone was cute to Zeus. Facing Hestia after those photos. Facing Apollo in general without choking him out. If anything came out he would be utterly fucked. He would be fucked in a lot of different outcomes that could spring from this situation. How would he get out of this? At least he had something to look forward to. Persephone’s cooking. She really was way too nice to him. He pulled up to where he had to park for the council building. He tried to get his face neutral to not be suspicious as he walked into the building. He was able to, after a few moments. He went into the building and it was still as boring as always. It was just more grandeur to seem important. Hades stepped into the room the council always gathered in and what he stepped into was a complete mess. Hera and Zeus were arguing about one thing or another. Ares was just angrily scowling at Demeter. Demeter… he nearly didn’t recognise her. She looked dishevelled to say the least. Artemis looked extremely stressed, while Hestia was just angrily huffing at Artemis. The only one who seemed even slightly level-headed was Athena, but that was a given.

“My presence was requested?” Hades inquired as he sat down in the one empty chair that was left. He was surprised that as soon as he spoked the room fell silent. Everyone turned to him. This could only be everyone blaming him pre-emptively about the whole situation they were getting so worked up about.

“Yes.” Zeus spoke up. “I assume you know about the situation that Persephone, goddess of spring, has gone missing.” Zeus was only ever this eloquent when trying to safe face in front of everyone else.

“I only heard yesterday. I’ve looked through the books when I heard, and she hasn’t come into the underworld, so she is still alive somewhere.” That was only a small lie, he needed people to know she was alive, and he could bring it this way without giving away that he knew exactly where she was.

“Thank Gaia.” He turned to see a small smile on Demeter’s face. He didn’t even know someone this dishevelled could be able to smile anymore. They may have never agreed on anything, but he felt bad for her.

“You’re just going to believe him? Like this?” Apollo… Hades really couldn’t stand him. “He was the last one with her. He got her into his car and since then no one else has seen her.” Apollo was glaring daggers at Hades. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he kidnapped her.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Hades shot up out of his chair, slamming his hand onto the table. “I have never done anything wrong to that girl.” He was fucking seething. Rage building up to a boiling point. He hated this bastard and here he was accusing him or hurting Persephone. He couldn’t even begin to think of hurting Persephone.

“Pretty defensive huh?” Of course, he was being defensive. He just got accused of hurting the purest girl in existence.

“Hades? Is it true that she went with you before she disappeared?” Zeus tried to mediate a bit so Hades wouldn’t kill Apollo in the meantime.

“She asked for a ride to work. So, I gave her a ride.” That seemed to be the worst thing he could have said, even though it was the most innocent thing.

“You know, I don’t like how you’re a pervert over my roommate, like you meet her one night and immediately took her home.” This again? He thought he resolved this already.

“Aphrodite.” He motioned to the goddess “Got her kid to feed the girl drunk. Then they put her in my car. She’s been nothing but victimized since the moment she came to Olympus and now she’s apparently gone.” He really didn’t like the direction this conversation was going in.

“Then what about these pictures?” Hestia questioned, seemingly just as angry as he was.

“You already punished her for those. You took her coat because some sleazy tabloid photographer saw us exit my house.” He nearly growled. “That photographer has also been dealt with, so there is no point in bringing those up.”

“I wasn’t talking about those photos.” Hades was just confused now.

“What are you talking about then?” Hades looked around the room. He was very confused. Had another photographer taken pictures of them? Had one of them see them share one of those kisses in the last couple of days? Fuck, he hadn’t even thought about that. He’d fucked up major. He was defeated, they probably already knew she was at his house. They were probably just trying to allow him to admit it with minimal consequences. Fuck. He slumped down in his chair.

“So, it was you?” Hera looked so disappointed in him. He hated himself. He deserved to be thrown into Tartarus. “How could you do that to the girl? Expose her like that?”

“Hold up.” That didn’t seem right. That’s…what? Hades was even more confused. “What the fuck are you people talking about? What pictures?” He didn’t want to know the answer.

Hestia practically threw a tabloid at his head. He couldn’t look at the pictures. He didn’t want to look at them. He didn’t want to see this. He slides the tabloid right back.

“How, could you think I would take those pictures?” He was empty. He felt hollow. He felt even worse for her. “I couldn’t do that to her. I don’t want to ruin her life.” He looked up. He looked at Apollo and caught a gaze from Hera.

“Hades?” Hera looked at him. “I think we have the same type of information…” Hera knew…Hera  _knew_.

He sighed to himself looking down at his hands, trying to figure out what to say next. He didn’t have to think for long.

“You fucking kidnapped her, didn’t you?” He couldn’t control himself anymore. He got up, externally calm but internally raging. He went over to Apollo and grabbed him by the collar. Lifting him up from his seat and slamming the pissant against the wall.

“You disgusting piece of shit. If you say fucking anything about her again, I will actually promise you, no, GUARANTEE you your last voyage over the Styx will be made swimming quite soon.” He held him pinned to the wall “If you fucking try to contact her again, this will also apply. If you so much as fucking think of her, this will apply.” He let go of him and turned on his heel.

“Did you take her then?” Athena for one spoke up. She didn’t ever say a lot, just when no one else would and something was about to be cracked.

“She’s alive. She’s safe. She’s happy. She can return only if you can assure me she’s safe on Olympus.” He couldn’t bare to turn around to look at them.

“How is she not safe on Olympus then?” Artemis spoke up. “She’s been living with me, if she’s safe anywhere it’s there.”

“I don’t have pink sheets.” He was so close to fucking crying at this point, he just started walking away. “You fucking figure that one out.”

As he walked away he didn’t hear anyone behind him. He quickly texted Persephone. ‘Sweetness, stuff happened, don’t open the door for anyone. I’ll tell you everything when I get home.’ He drove off, still panicking inside to maybe, him being followed. He didn’t know what to do. They all knew he had her with him now. He still didn’t know how to protect her. The tears started coming, he wasn’t about to stop them. He loved this girl, they were going to take that away. Just to move this girl back to the place where she only got hurt. He’s never hurt her, he couldn’t even imagine himself hurting her. She was too soft, too perfect. He wanted to just hold her, to comfort her, to tell her he was sure everything would be okay, but at this point even he didn’t know. He didn’t know what was going to happen. He knew however that the happiness he felt was going to be gone soon. He wanted to just hold her for a while. He just wanted to be happy. He just wanted her to be happy.

He got back home and immediately walked through the garage and into the living room. Tears still streaming down his face, furiously trying to stop them because he didn’t want to worry her.

“I’m in the kitchen! I started dinner.” She sounded so happy. He dried his face, didn’t look too good, at least he wasn’t crying buckets anymore. As he walked into the kitchen she looked over at him.

“Are you okay Hades?” Now he was. Hearing her care. Knowing she was still safe. That was most important to him. He quickly went over to her and held her against him, which made him feel better. He loved her.

“They know you’re here… I don’t want you to go…I love you.”


	4. Her own person

Hades had not planned this. He didn’t want to burden the young goddess with his feelings. Her reaction was not what he expected. He got those two small pink hands over his eyes and heard some sniffling coming from her. She was crying. He’d fucked up bad. He probably only made everything worse. Persephone quickly dispelled this feeling for him.

“I love you too.” It was soft, muffled and you could barely register it. To Hades however, this was the loudest sound he had ever heard in his life. He no longer heard her sniffles, he no longer heard the dogs barking in the other room, to him this was all there was. This was all there was to hear. He moved her hands from his eyes and just smiled. He loved her, and  _she_  loved  _him_. No matter what would come from this mess, they’d still have that. No one could take this moment away. This moment was all theirs He didn’t even register the tears falling on his own face, smile still wide.

“You’re crying…” They said this in unison. She giggled at this and he just kept on smiling.

“I don’t thing I’ve ever smiled as much as today or any of the time you have been here.” He wiped the tears from her eyes and just held her close to him, this was all he ever needed, all he ever wanted. Just someone to hold, someone who cared. He was lonely and now there was someone who didn’t hate him without reason, someone who didn’t just need him for what he had. Someone who cared about him and not just about his status.

“Now, I’ll continue making dinner and then we can just have dinner together. I don’t want to ruin it.” She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. He really couldn’t believe how a simple peck on the cheek made him feel just as good as their first kiss.

A lot of that night was spent sitting on the sofa just talking to each other and having dinner. Just her embrace could get him through whatever was coming and to his surprise nothing came. No calls, no one at the door. He was sure he told them in no uncertain terms that Persephone was with him. He was certain they would come for her. They haven’t yet. He took every moment he could get with his Persephone. Evert time he got her a gift she said he didn’t have to spend that much money on her, which was new. He knew she was perfect, she was just proving him right. The only thing he got away with giving her was clothes, she didn’t have any with her when he took her with him that day, so she was just happy to have something different to wear for once. She looked very comfortable in his shirts even though they were so big on her she could wear them as a dress, but she needed her own clothing. Anything she needed he would get for her. He was happy being needed…not feared, not used. She’s perfect, he needs her. Sometimes they just sat on the sofa. He read a book while Persephone was stroking Cerberus’ head. Her legs in his lap. It was peaceful. He hadn’t bothered giving what they had a label. He didn’t want to ruin it. He liked it, just sitting with her like this.

“Hades?” He looked up from his book and smiled for her to go on. “Why do you think they haven’t come to get me yet? I thought they knew?”

“Oh, they know. I really don’t know why they haven’t yet. You shouldn’t worry about it.” He kissed her quickly and smiled softly at her.

“I can only imagine the mess we’re in if any of them were to see us like this.” She smiled and scratched Cerberus a bit more. “You know. I’ve been thinking about something. Why don’t I see you every day anymore?”

“Well, I think someone started a war or something.” He hated that he had to be at work this much. “I have more work if they decide to do something stupid. I wish I could be with you more.”

“I could always just come by your office… bring you dinner or something. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “You’re adorable and such a dork. I love it.”

Hades snorted at this and put his book away wrapping his arms around her. Just to be able to hold her close. Just to be able to be close to her.

“What are we?” Persephone just looked at him with a content smile. “Like we kiss, sit like this, you try to give me a lot of way too expensive gifts and I just…want to know what we are.”

“What do you want us to be? I didn’t want to ruin what we have by calling it something it isn’t.”  He thought this would be the best thing to say. It was true, so why would it not be? Persephone however, started laughing. “Hey! No need to laugh at me trying to preserve whatever this is we have.”

“I asked you what we are and not why it doesn’t have a name yet.” Persephone chuckled at him. “You really are a dork. I like looking at your dorky face, but I’ll play your game. What do you want us to be?”

“Really, I just want what you want. If you’d say: ‘I want to be your wife.’ I’d make you a ring and call Hera to get it done within the hour.” What did he just say? Why did he just say that? What was wrong with him? Persephone however, started laughing again. “Hey, there’s still no need to laugh at me.”

“Hades, I love you and your dorky ways, but if that is a proposal. You are going to need to try again.” She kissed him quickly and he smiled back at her.  

“Okay, I’ll try again sometime.” He let go of her and got up to put that book back where he got it from. He could feel Persephone glaring at him from the sofa, but he was going to take his sweet time. At least he was going to try sometime. He needed her.

It wasn’t until a few days later that he could see Persephone for a whole day again. It had been extremely busy. He had also learned why people were dying so much more than normal, because he decided to ask. Famine. Nothing had been growing on earth. No food, no nothing. It really wasn’t him razing the earth as some people thought he was doing. It was Demeter. She wanted Persephone back and wasn’t letting anything grow on the earth. People now thought he kidnapped Persephone on purpose. He could only stand the: ‘please Release the maiden, so my family may eat.’ Pleas for so long. He hated it. He was being blamed for things that were not at all his fault. He went home to see Persephone again and came in to see her petting Persephone.

“You’re keeping my guard from his job.” He smiled and kissed her quickly. “I’ve got bad news though.” He sat down with her, scratching Cerberus behind his ear. “I found out why my workload has increased.” He looked at her and let out a long sigh, how could someone just kill so many people when they knew where to come to see her? Persephone looked slightly worried at this statement.

“What happened? Who started a war?” She looked very determined and very annoyed at the same time. “Who do I need to punch in the face for taking time from us?”

“Your mother. Demeter has been causing nothing to grow on the earth. Nothing at all is growing on earth, people are starving, and they have started to plead directly to me to return you to her.” He looked at her, expecting sadness. What he got however was not at all what he expected.

“That’s it. Fuck. They’re not using me as a bargaining chip! Hades, I know you don’t want me going up without that assurance of safety, but this is ridiculous.” Persephone was very angry.

“Sweetness. I love you, but I still don’t think it’s a good idea. I mean, I made it clear I need you to be safe. I just can’t let you go.” He took Persephone into a hug and kissed the top of her head when suddenly the doorbell interrupted his thoughts yet again. “I’ll go get it, you cuddle up to Cerberus for a little while okay?” He just got up to go to the door, but Persephone followed him. He couldn’t get himself to stop her from following him. He wanted people to know he loved her and wasn’t keeping her against her will. Persephone was holding onto his arm sweetly and he couldn’t help but smile at her. As he opened the door he saw Hera standing there. He was glad it was Hera for once and no one else, mainly because she seemed to be on his side.

“Hades, Persephone. I’m so happy to see you. I don’t know what to do, they’re all defending that useless bastard and have gone to blame you again.” She was very frustrated and if what she was saying was true, something needed to be done about it.

“Hera, before you accidentally alert everyone on Olympus to what you’re doing, come in. I want to hear what’s going on, because it sounds like it’s serious.” Hera stepped inside, making her way to the living room with both of them. As she sat down and just looked at Hades and Persephone together, she smiled.

“I have never seen you smile as much as I’ve seen you smile today already.” She grinned at him. “I see my little plan worked.”

“That’s because I never really smiled and what do you mean your little plan? Last I heard from you was telling me she’s too young and naïve and that she was having a good time with Apollo even though she looked utterly terrified in that picture.” If anything, Hera seemed like one of the more against him and Persephone people out there.

“I tried setting you up, sending her to the underworld for that internship.” She smirked at the two of them who now were both blushing. “However, we have other things to worry about. The others trust Apollo. I don’t know why, but they do still blame you and feel like you took her just to take her. They want her returned to Olympus. Demeter is also starving the humans to death so that’s a thing.”

“I know about the Demeter thing. It seems like they’re using her as a bargaining chip, but not guaranteeing her safety. She’s staying here until you can promise me she’ll be safe.” Persephone however didn’t seem happy about this. He understood she really didn’t like getting used as a bargaining chip by the others. Hades just wanted to make sure she really was safe wherever she would be.

“What if I don’t want to go back to Olympus? If I am going to be honest, I love it here.” Hera only seemed slightly shocked by this revelation. “I’m sick and tired of being treated like I am second rate or just ‘Demeter’s daughter’. I want to be Persephone. I want to be my own person.” Hades rubbed the back of her hand.

“There is one way you could probably get that outcome with.” Hera seemed deep in thought of how she was going to bring what was coming next, but Hades already knew what was coming and he was only slightly prepared. So, he slightly turned to Persephone.

“Sweetness. I was planning to wait a little bit longer and do something more romantic, but the only way to do that would be for me to do this.” He turned to her fully and kissed her hand. “Dearest kore, Dearest Persephone, goddess of spring. Would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife, my queen and the goddess of the underworld?” He kissed her hand again and smiled at her shocked expression.

“Hades…What?” She smiled widely and hugged him. She couldn’t get the words out and was looked up at him. “Yes Hades. I love you.” He held her close against him. Hera was looking at them, more shocked this time.

“I wasn’t expecting you to do that right now!” Hades looked at Persephone and smiled. Her small frame in his arms. It felt nice.

“What I’m going to say next is going to sound crazy, but it needs to be done. We’ll do the big version another time. This needs to become official as soon as possible, because we need to see the council. I will gladly tell them I can’t just remove the goddess of the underworld, from the underworld.” Persephone just chuckled at him and nodded.

“I never expected to hear that. Do you think I’ll make an Ok goddess of the underworld?” She looked up at him and he gave her another quick kiss.

“No, you’re going to make a great goddess of the underworld.” He smiled and held her close to him. Hera interrupted them.

“I will do that, bless your marriage and then go gather the council and shoot you a text when you can come.” Hera smiled at them and was already relishing in their little plan. “Since there’s not a big ceremony I’ll keep it short and sweet. Since you just proposed an she said yes I am going to assume you will both say yes anyways.” Hades and Persephone nodded while still holding each other. “With my power as the goddess of marriage, you will be joined as husband and wife. Sharing titles, becoming part of each other’s life in this union of love and power. I hereby bless your marriage, for it’s longevity and the fidelity in the relationship, even though I am sure you won’t need the blessing.” She smiled and took both of their hands. “You now are husband and wife. Take good care of each other. Make sure your consort is happy.”

Hades smiled and kissed Persephone. His wife. He really loved her and had now idea how they ended up here. Hera left to gather the council and not too much later Hades got a text. He first made sure to do something fun though. He had given Persephone the Helm of Darkness. He knew people would hold back if Persephone was in the room, at least if they knew she was in the room. She agreed to put it on to be in the room and learn what all would be said without her in the room. Hades took her to the car and on the drive over to Olympus they talked about what they were going to do. As they were around the corner from the building Persephone put on the helm and disappeared. Hades told Persephone to hold onto his arm, so no one would notice the longer time it took for the doors to be open. Hades stepped into the room the council gathered in again, this time with Persephone in tow, not that anyone knew. Hades looked around the room and was greeted by Zeus.

“I’ve been informed you have decided to return the girl.” Hera looked pissed at Zeus and huffed, clearly, he hadn’t listened to Hera.

“Well, not exactly. I have come to do two things. First, Persephone has made her own decision and in her own words. She doesn’t appreciate being used as a bargaining chip by any of you. Demeter, Zeus, Apollo, everyone. She wants to be Persephone. Not just ‘Demeter’s daughter’ or some under appreciated goddess.” He looked at the indignant faces of everyone. Like they didn’t know what to say.

“I am guessing that’s because you kidnapped her and are coaching her to pretend to want more than she has, while she already had everything she could desire back on Olympus. Like freedom.” Apollo really was an asshole. He could see why everyone fucking fell for him. Persephone had been very subdued on Olympus. He knew that as she’d really come out of her little world and shell when she was with him.

“Why did you need to take my daughter?” Demeter just looked more pissed than dishevelled now.

“Demeter, why didn’t you come to see your daughter when you knew where she was?” He glared at her and cleared his throat.

“Well there’s also the second part of what I wanted to say, before I was so rudely interrupted by the biggest scumbag on Mount Olympus.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t think you’ve gotten the news, but I got married. I would like to formally introduce my dear wife to the council.”

“When did that even happen? Did you really fucking marry that nymph trash?” Apollo shouted from his spot while both Zeus and Poseidon stared at Hades.

“You better not. We’ve warned you about settling for okay before.” He looked at both of them and smiled. He knew what he was doing, this was just him and Persephone pulling a fast one on everyone.

“Well, as for when it happened, only about an hour ago. Also, no, not to Minthe. She’s gone. However, I want to introduce you to the Queen of the Underworld.” At this moment Persephone took off the helmet and smiled taking Hades’ hand. “I hereby introduce, Persephone. Goddess of Spring and Queen of the underworld.”

Persephone just looked around the room. They’d figure out how to get out of whatever this was going to end up causing. Especially with her mom.

“WHAT?!” Apollo indignantly shouted from Across the room.

“Hades? Dear, I am going to tell him my promise.” She let go of Hades and walked over to Apollo and stood staring at him. Hades had no idea what was going, but he was going to enjoy it. “Apollo. I understand my husband has already promised you a quick trip down to our place. However, I also have something for you.” She smiled and looked at him, that was a smile people would come to fear one day, Hades just knew it. “If you dare look at me in a bad way again. If you dare touch me in any way again and if you even dare think of me in anyone that would upset my dear husband. I will be sure to grow a big Thorn bush in your honour. In that area where for you even the sun doesn’t reach. I promise that it won’t be quick, I promise you will feel every second of it. Remember that.” She walked back over to Hades and grabbed his hand.

She was perfect. He loved her. His wife.

His Queen.


	5. Persephone's revenge (an Epilogue)

Hades had never smiled this much. It had been a while since the little stunt Persephone and he had pulled. That day was so hectic all the objections to their marriage fell on deaf ears, especially because Persephone had some impressive threats for Apollo, which he deserved. Hades had just taken all the time he could admiring his wife. She was amazing and for what she started as, the cutest tiny spring goddess anyone could have ever imagined, she picked up her title as the Queen of the underworld very well. He saw a side of her not many were privy to see, and it was amazing. The more he saw of her as his queen, the more he knew no one else could be better for the title. Hades was happy with her by his side on _their_ throne. They would do everything together and even though spending every day with someone could easily make you grow apart, he only cared for her more with each passing day, because he got to see her become much more her own person and it was great. His thoughts were racing as he held her hand, stroking the back of her hand. She looked beautiful in this dress, elegant and formal, yet keeping the cute side she outwardly portrayed to seem a little more harmless. She smiled a small smile up at him before looking over to Hera. He followed her gaze and looked at his sister. Pretty much everyone was looking at them, that wasn’t weird at their own wedding, but a lot of it was disapproving. He didn’t care, they were already married, but she deserved a big ceremony. Hera looked over the both of them and told Hades to say his part. He turned back to Persephone and grabbed her other hand to.

“Dearest Persephone, Goddess of spring, Queen of the underworld. While you are with me, in the underworld, you shall rule all that lives and moves. You shall have the greatest rights among the chthonic gods; Those who defraud you and do not appease your power with offerings, rites performed for you and gifts paid to you specifically, shall be punished for evermore. This I promise you. My queen, you shall be my equal in every sense of the word. You shall rule all from the same throne as I. You shall rule all from the cliffside of Tartarus, through the meadows of asphodel, to the flowery fields of Elysium. You will rule all and if any object, they will be punished. My Queen, my love.” He smiled at her. She was blushing. It was adorable.

“Hades, God of the dead, God of the earth and all it’s riches. You have shown me something I did not think possible. You have shown me compassion, kindness and listened to me. I could talk to you in the middle of the night if I needed to. I could actually tell you my wants and needs and you would listen. You never assumed what was best for me or what I wanted to happen. That first day we met I was terrified, I was in a strange place, it was dark, and I didn’t even know how I got there. You were nice, you talked to me, you cared about me. Just me. You always listen to what I say even if it’s not very interesting, or just me wanting to tell you things. I am the luckiest goddess in existence and anyone who disagrees about that, that I am the luckiest for having you in my life, will face my anger.” She smiled at him. His queen. His Persephone. She was beautiful.

“As we, the gods and goddesses of Olympus, earth and Hades, have gathered here we are to witness a wedding. The joining of the two realms of Earth and Hades. I understand that this union is contentious to a lot of you, but it’s been official and blessed. This union between Persephone, the goddess of spring and Queen of the underworld, and Hades, God of the dead and King of the underworld, should be accepted and viewed with awe. As their promises and stories have been told, their official ceremony comes to an end. I again, grant them a blessed marriage.” Hades couldn’t even hear the indignant sighs at this. They mostly came from Demeter, but they already had a deal and she had to honour that as well. Hades smiled and kissed his wife. He would never be amazed at that.

* * *

 

A while after their official wedding, not too long before Persephone was supposed to leave to her mother for the first time, they were just spending a nice night together. It was very nice. Talking about what was going on with them. Where they were and just talking about the future. It was just a nice night in and the dogs were just running around the garden playing together and they were just having fun. They were busy a lot, their jobs never ending, yet they were happy having more time together than ever. For a third time during their relationship, the doorbell interrupted his thoughts again.

“I’ll get it sweetness.” Hades got up, giving her a small kiss before he went over to the door to open it. To his surprise as he opened it he saw someone he had expected back a while ago. Minthe.

“What are you doing here and why are you at my door? Crying? Again?” He was more confused than angry. He just didn’t understand why she would only come by now? What did she even want from him?

“I don’t understand…You just…Why would you do that to me? No one wants to hire me, I can’t get a job?” So now it was his fault that she tried to get Persephone killed. He wasn’t going to stand for this.

“Minthe, I only instructed that if anyone called why you were terminated from my company, Hecate tell them the truth. You could have gotten Persephone killed by sending her to Tartarus.” He looked down at her and just couldn’t believe those tears.

“That’s her fault for being dumb enough to walk into a restricted area!” Hades, still looking down at her got an amazing idea.

“Minthe, she wasn’t in a particularly good state of mind. You told her I would be there, we were friends, she just wanted to talk to me…You sent her there because you were jealous of what she just may have become.” He turned to look into the house. “Sweetness, could you come to the door for a second!?” He looked back at Minthe who was just looking furious. “You crossed many lines that day. You betrayed my trust. The more I think about it I made a huge mistake trusting you, but you need to make mistakes to learn.” At this moment Persephone stepped into the door opening next to him. “I would like to formally introduce you, Minthe, meet Persephone, queen of the underworld.”

The look of shock on Minthe’s face made up for so many harsh feelings he had had towards her since he learned what she had done to Persephone.

“Minthe, I never expected to see you again. Not after you were fired for nearly getting me killed.” Minthe just looked between the two.

“What do you mean, Queen? She’s not a Queen. Wasn’t she like some flower thing or something?” Minthe just looked confused, somehow having missed the news. Hades was about to correct her.

“Minthe, I am no longer that timid flower girl you think you knew. I am actually your Queen. My husband here assured me of that and still does most nights. That you can’t have him doesn’t mean you have to lash out at me.” She seemed mad about a lot of things and not just having been so close to being dead.

“What? You are the one who swooped in and tried to fuck my man, you know he was going to marry me right? I don’t see you with a ring or anything.” Persephone just laughed at this.

“Minthe, I don’t go showing off my possessions to try and seem like an interesting person. I have a personality. That won over Hades. I’m also pretty sure your personality in general was quite a turn off.” She stepped out in front of Hades. “Now if you would please leave us alone. We were having a pleasant night before you showed up.”

“How dare you talk to me like that! I am sure Hades still wants me deep down, because I can give him things only an actual adult can give him.” Hades didn’t even need to say something, because at this point Persephone just stared at Minthe. This wasn’t going to end well, last time he saw her this mad she promised Apollo she was going to grow a thorn-bush from his ass.

“Minthe.” She raised her hand and just stared at the other. “Say your last goodbye please or wait and face what I have planned.”

“What are you even going to be able to do to me?” At this Persephone just snapped her fingers and Minthe disappeared. Well, only a small plant was left.

“I warned her. Let’s go back inside I want to do something fun…” Hades watched Persephone pick the plant up. “How about we make some mojitos?”

Hades just smiled and went back inside with her. He’d just call this Persephone’s revenge.

He loved her. His wife. His Queen.

The eventual mother to his children.

The Queen of the underworld.


End file.
